


Cherry Blossoms in Winter

by Aylis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, More tags later, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, mention of depression indirect?, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylis/pseuds/Aylis
Summary: Viktor is being depressed and hopes to find something in Yuuribasically follows the anime but slightly defers





	1. The beginning

_ Sochi the evening of the banquet _

Viktor got himself ready as was expected of him. He wore one of his suits which hugged his form nicely and accentuated his hair. While he still gave himself cheerful and happy in front of the cameras and his friends (are they really his friends that way or did he actually not have any friends?) when he was alone in his room like right now he only felt something similar to a dull form of boredom or emptiness. The only love he ever had was the ice and it seems like even that love was gone now. Sometimes he wondered if he was so used to projecting certain feelings for the convenience of others that he even fooled himself into thinking he still felt something even if it’s just boredom. His quiet musing was interrupted by a knock on the door and the voice of Yakov telling him it’s time to go to the banquet. The change in his attitude was already so studied he just opened the door, smiled at Yakov and made his way out of the room. While he didn’t even really care if he was or wasn’t going to the banquet he still acted like he was reluctant to go to upkeep the rebellious image his coach had of him.    
  
“Oh come on Yakov, like anyone even cares if we’re a little bit late or maybe even skip. They all say and ask the same things each year again anyways.” he said with a slight pout.   
  
“Vitya, you won’t be competing for long. Use this chance to get sponsors and money to last you!”

After the short exchange with Yakov he focused his attention on Yuri who was also with them. As were Mila and Georgi. Yuri won the Junior Grand Prix but neglected his PCS in his performance in favor of his technical elements. As Yuris senior and the living legend (as he was dubbed by the skating community) he was supposed to lecture him for that so he did it. Yuri reacted as usual with his charming prickly way.   
  
“Leave me alone! I won didn’t I?”

The walk to the banquet hall was short since the people responsible for organising the skating events placed all skaters and coaches in the same hotel and thus chose the logical route of holding the banquet in the same hotel.    
Upon entering the hall the russian skaters were immediately surrounded by others congratulating Yuri and Viktor for their wins while trying to talk about possible sponsor deals. According to Viktors experience from the last banquets the whole evening would continue in a similar way. He noticed the sad person by the table with the champagne glasses sometime during the event but paid it no further mind.    


Seeing Yuri challenged to a dance battle by exactly this person in a very forward manner caught his attention. This was something new. He isn’t quite sure where the props ( like the music or pole) came from but seeing the happy drunk man beat first Yuri and then Chris like he was never supposed to do anything else moved something in him. While looking closer at the man he noticed he must be asian and is kind of attractive.

Without really comprehending it with his alcohol addled mind he found himself dancing with the asian man and actually smiling and laughing. His heart even skipped a beat when the drunk man asked to be coached by him! The night was over soon after that though and Viktor returned to St. Petersburg without paying the incident further mind.

After Worlds and another win of his he still felt the emptiness inside him. Getting multiple messages about a video he should watch he decided to at least give it a glance. Seeing the title of the video he was a bit surprised after all there weren’t many skaters that would be able to complete his choreography. The person skating brought back his memories of the Sochi banquet and more of the short time he felt something for the first time in a while. Ok he was a little tipsy but still it’s been so long he was willing to give it a try. Maybe coaching the asian skater would help him. First he would have to get more information.   
Getting the necessary information was excessively difficult in comparison to getting a visa and everything else he would need to settle over in a different country. Well learning japanese in the short time he had was not really an option but he would manage it somehow. Turns out the asian skater was japanese to be exact, near his age with 24 and almost non-existent online. It was better not to ask where he got his information from.

About two weeks after seeing the video he got onto the plane to Japan. In the talk with Yakov he for once gave up acting like he was cheerful and how Yakov may have expected him to be. After all leaving russia like he was would be enough to fill that void. Yakov was still kinda shocked about his attitude. Not like it mattered.

 

_ Hasetsu, Japan _

Arriving in Hasetsu Viktor was shocked to notice he will have to learn japanese after all. Hasetsu was a quiet little town at a shore and almost none of the people living there could speak english. Thankfully the name Yutopia was enough to point him the way or rather his cab driver. He paid the driver an amount he thought was correct but wouldn’t really know as he neither knew the customs regarding a tip in japan nor the prices. He guessed living here for as long as he was coaching would give him ample time to get accustomed to everything.    
The inn or onsen he was standing in front was a very traditional looking place and a bit daunting to a foreigner. Crouching down to pet Maccachin who was stretching after the long flight and the following cab ride he wondered if any of the staff would understand him. Since there was nothing he could really do about that problem now he just went for it.

Upon entering he was greeted by a pudgy small woman. The woman asked him something in japanese and then seemed to realize by his expression that he didn’t understand her. 

“Welcome to Yutopia! How can i help you?”   
  
“Hello!” he started but was getting distracted by Maccachin shaking the snow that had gathered in her fur onto him and the floor.

“Sorry, I hope you’re okay with dogs? I’m here to coach Yuuri Katsuki. He lives here right?”

“We had a poodle as well so we’re used to it. Come in. Do you want a bath and something to eat while you wait for Yuuri? We will look after your dog in the meantime. I’m Katsuki Hiroko.”, she said with a smile for him and a short pet behind the ears for Maccachin.

“Thank you. I would like to try the onsen and eat something later on if that is okay?”   
  
“Of course! We’ll watch your luggage while you soak. The onsen is just down the hallway. There are towels and robes ready. Please enjoy!”

Hiroko already busied herself with Maccachin and his luggage after having said her fill, so he was left standing in the entry way. Looking around him he noticed that there were shoes standing in the entryway he assumed belonged to other guests. Following the lead he shrugged out of his shoes and placed them neatly beside the others. He hanged his coat on a rack somewhere and made his way inside to the onsen. He had absolutely no idea of japanese customs and felt a bit lost. Thankfully a few other guest were also bathing so he copied their movements and went to search for a place he could be alone. While Viktor wasn’t shy of his body it still felt a bit weird to undress in front of all those people. The way everybody seemed to only mind themselfs put him at ease. After stepping through a door he found a lone onsen outside and chose to soak there and think for a while.


	2. The first day or rather evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet and the events of the anime transpire... only it is from Viktor POV (mostly... after all we have Yuuri's POV in the anime I will show his POV as well though ;) )

Yuuri was still dozing in his nest despite being awake since sometime deciding whether he should stand up or stay huddled in his blankets when the voice of his mother made the decision for him.

“Yuuri help shovel snow!”

Slowly sitting up in his bed he looked out of the window wondering if the snow (which was already unusual in this season) really warrants him standing up and moving to help his mother instead of thinking about the recent misery of his life.

The snow piling up high enough to build a snowman convinced him he could at least help his family with the task of shoveling. He got up and searched for some clean clothes to wear. Getting ready took Yuuri quite some time every morning. He had to wash his body thoroughly with soaps that got rid of his omega scent. This was especially important while he was in his family's inn but he didn’t like people knowing his second gender so he made a habit of doing it every time he was going to interact with others. His family and friends help him out by rubbing a bit of their scent on his clothes to cover his complete lack of his own. While his parents try to do it as subtle as possible, Phichit had done it even in public without paying any mind to the scandal it created. 

Grabbing his trademark combination of his winter jacket, scarf and hat he went out of his room with a last glance to his array of posters. On the way to the front door he passed his sister who scented him a bit. He only got as far as opening the door when he suddenly got tackled to the ground by a large brown poodle that reminded him of Vicchan and looked stunningly similar to Maccachin, Viktor’s dog. 

“Ah, Yuuri! Doesn’t he look like our Vicchan? He came with a handsome foreigner. He said he was here for-” 

Hearing his mother speak of a handsome foreigner sent his mind in a state of panic. He couldn’t hear any more of what she said. He needed to know it wasn’t Viktor right now or he would spent the rest of the day (and probably the whole stay of the guest) hiding in his room, avoiding any person outside his family and friends. Quickly he moved the poodle off his chest and his shoes off his feet already trying to get as fast as possible down the halls in search of said guest. Most of their guest were japanese as tourism had been swindling spotting a foreigner should be relatively easy. A short glance in the washing halls of the onsen showed no presence of the foreigner. He opened the doors to the outdoor baths and went rigid seeing the figure sitting there in the onsen. 

Inside him his fanboy-self and omega were seemingly having a field day since the foreigner was in fact his idol and dream alpha Viktor Nikivorof. He was still a bit miffed Viktor didn’t recognize him as a fellow competitor at their last meeting. His mind told him more than once that it is no wonder he went unrecognized after all he did bomb the Grand Prix Final. But that wasn’t why it hurt. He had actually thought better of Victor he thought his idol wouldn’t care how good or bad his competitors were and still know them. He hurt because the person he looked up to was different and not like the person he envisioned for himself. It seems neither his fanboy nor his omega cared about that as they waxed poetic about the body in front of him. He only saw a little bit of the upper body and even that was unfocused thanks to the steam but it was enough to fuel his mind. He caught himself staring and hurried to stutter something out.

  
  


(Viktor POV)

Viktor looked up at the sound of the door opening already thinking about ending his bath to avoid sharing with the stranger when he saw Yuuri stepping out. Yuuri looked disheveled and certainly not like he was here for a bath.  

“V-Viktor! What are you doing here?”

Well he hadn’t planned to say it here but since he was asked. He adopted his personality for the media and his fans. Without showing shame for his body he stood up and extended his right hand to Yuuri with a grace and beauty he was often complimented on and guessed would also work on Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, I’m here to be your coach and make you win the next Grand Prix” he ended his statement with his signature wink to make it perfect.

Yuuri’s reaction was certainly… interesting. He seemed flustered, shocked and unbelieving at the same time. While watching his reaction he noticed the unsuitable weight his new student had put on. Since he was getting cold standing in the onsen he got out of it and went on his way to change. Yuuri followed him in somewhat of a daze. After changing into the Yukata provided for guests he went into the common room of the onsen. Hiroko asked him if he wanted to eat something once she saw him and quickly brought him a meal. Maccachin came trotting to Viktor soon after he sat down on a table and demanded cuddles while lying in his lap. Viktor indulged Maccachin until Yuuri’s mother brought his food. He immediately dug in. Soon after he finished he felt the effects of the jet lag being relaxed thanks to the meal and the onsen. Since he had no idea regarding his room he just fell asleep right there with Maccachin in his arms.

While all that transpired Yuuri was in a state of panic and paralysis. Viktor was here… he soaked in the onsen in his home… naked... Yuuri saw Viktor naked… His omega would pay attention to that fact especially. But another part of him was puzzled over Viktors statement earlier. Viktor wanted to coach him? but he wasn’t even sure he wanted to continue after his last failure? and how come Viktor suddenly got this idea when he didn’t even recognize him as a competitor earlier? The video that had gone viral surely couldn’t have made enough impact to get Viktor to coach him after all he was nowhere near the shape of a competitive figure skater and he was sure his skating wasn’t that good either. His thoughts continued spiraling that way with breaks from comments on Viktor’s looks made by his omega part. He didn’t notice his body moving and even less him following Viktor like a puppy.

Yuuri was snapped out of his head by the loud arrival of Minako.

“Yuuri! Did you hear? They say Viktor went to coach some skater. WHAT IS VIKTOR DOING HERE IN THE INNS ROBES?”

“He came here, had a bath in the onsen, ate something and then fell asleep. He told me he was here to coach me...” Yuuri answered still a bit dazed but not locked in his head like before. 

“Yuuri do you understand what that means? Viktor came here for you! He came here to coach you. This could be your chance. You could have Viktor as your coach and maybe something else as well…” Minako said the last part with a mischievous smirk and a light jab at Yuuri's continuous infatuating with the alpha lying now only a table's width away from him. Yuuri wasn’t sure whether his heartbeat sped up because of hope or fear of what this would mean for him. As an unconscious reaction he clutched at the clothes above his heart.

  
  


(Viktor POV)

Victor woke up from the loud stomping and the clattering of the door. He decided to act like he was still asleep to see what would happen. He cuddled Maccachin a little bit closer to himself since it would be unnatural for him to stay still. Sadly he had to notice that the person coming in spoke in japanese so he could not understand what was being said. He did hear his name though. At a break in the conversation he sneezed and acted like he woke up. One side of his robe slipped down and revealed part of his chest and shoulder. Yuuri already saw him naked so he wasn’t expecting much of a reaction especially since Yuuri still hadn’t recovered as it seems. He was a bit sad to see he had no influence on the woman that was standing next to Yuuri and woke him up. He wondered if the woman had any connection to Yuuri as she was quite close to him and casual. Yuuri seemed familiar with her but it’s not like he could actually tell after all he only arrived and had only briefly interacted with Yuuri. He noticed he was hungry again and asked for something to eat. Yuuri turned into a mess trying to ask what he wanted. 

Viktor would have to know about the food that made his student turn into such a piggy and guessed it would most likely be his favourite food that he ate since the beginning of the off season. During the season most skaters were on strict diet to hold their weight and build muscles while getting all the necessary nutrients. So he asked for it. 

Soon enough a bowl of rice topped with pork and some other ingredients was settled in front of him. The food really tasted good so he showed it the way it seemed most appreciated… by throwing out praise and showing his heart-shaped smile. The woman next to Yuuri commented on how Yuuri would only get to eat this after he won a competition as he tended to gain weight rather easily.

Viktor had no previous knowledge about coaching a person so he chose to adopt Yakov's strict and ruthless style but soften it with his camera personality that smiled and gave out praise.

“So did you eat this recently?”

“Oh, yes, everyday.”

“Why? You haven’t won anything. With your body like this there is no use for me to train you, little piggy.” He mentioned smiling and picking up a rice corn that landed near his mouth.

Yuuri’s reaction was cut short by another woman asking about the boxes in the entry and hallway. 

“Ah, can you bring them to my room? Since I’m here to coach Yuuri I need to supervise how he lives.”

Yuuri and the woman looked a bit incredulous at his … explanation? 

But the woman immediately asked Yuuri to help her carry them upstairs. While Yuuri and the woman who seemed to be his sister judging from the way they interacted brought his boxes upstairs to his room he entertained Maccachin. His dog deserved more attention after the long flight she endured. When Yuuri went to carry the last box to his room he followed. 

“Sorry it’s so small. We only had an empty banquet room available.”

Did Yuuri remember their meeting at the banquet and the dance? He acted quite drunk. 

“Is there a sofa?” Viktor asked to be sure of whether he would need to sleep on the floor and buy a bed the next day or not. Well he would buy the bed anyway as it was unlikely a japanese inn would house a kingsize bed. 

“No… but there are futons for you to sleep in.”

To be his charming self and point at the financial status of this situation he next mentioned that his coaching fees can be payed after Yuuri won. Maccachin started scratching at the tatami but neither of them cared about that right now. Yuuri was rather nervous and Viktor planned his next approach. He decided to go with his image of a playboy and seduce Yuuri. While he actually only ever really spend his rut with someone and otherwise didn’t have the time or the passion for engaging in the activity the media somehow fabricated the playboy image around him. He did look quite good so the fans tended to swoon over him. He lowered his voice a bit and let his Yukata fall open. Yuuri had his head hanging low and avoiding eye contact so he forced it by lifting his head with the fingertips of his right hand while his left hand wandered down Yuuri’s arm to clasp his hand lightly.

“Yuuri~tell me about yourself. As your coach I need to know everything about you. Where do you train? Do you like someone? Which secondary gender are you?”

He didn’t get any further because Yuuri scrambled away faster than he thought was possible. Hitting the wall Yuuri halted his escape looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Why did you run away?”

“No reason. I’m going to bed” and with that Yuuri disappeared.

Viktor huffed and stood up. Well that didn’t work like he wanted it to. He looked around for the mentioned futon to get ready for the night. Looking at the sad bedding he would much rather sleep in a proper bed maybe Yuuri would let him sleep in his room. He grabbed the pillow meant for him to sleep on tonight and made his way to Yuuri’s room.

“Yuuri~ Let's sleep together tonight!” he asked while knocking on the door. 

He heard shuffling from the room and a loud panicked “No!”. Disappointed he went back to his room and futon. At least Maccachin was still there. Back in his room he laid down and thought about the day before falling asleep. 

The meeting and everything had not gone as he had planned and was more of a surprise for him. He didn’t have enough time to notice his emptiness either as there were to many new people and overall too many new things he needed to take in. Yuuri was also quite distracting with his many emotions directly displayed on his face but none of the ones he had expected to see. It didn’t move anything in him but maybe he could at least distract himself in this new environment and find something new.

Yuuri in his room had tried to get the many posters of Viktor down from his walls as soon as he heard the knocking at his door. He stored them away with careful attention to not wrinkle or damage them. After his panic he got himself ready for bed by changing in a pair of pyjamas and went to lie in his bed. He took his glasses off and laid the down on his desk. His phone was next to him in bed. He tried to get his heartbeat under control when he noticed it wasn’t because of panic or an oncoming anxiety attack but rather because he was happy. His idol had come to coach him. He could get a new chance and an opportunity to get to know his idol while they lived under the same roof. Of course it would also cause problems when he went into heat or when he needed to… well… listen to his desires (he tended to get loud as was proofed by Phichit overhearing him more than once). But still it was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the kudos :)  
> Feel free to comment i will try to read and answer all of them ;)  
> I hope the switching between the POV is not to fast or irritating if it though please comment and i will try to think of a solution (if you have one do tell me and i will see if it fits with the story and writing :) ).


	3. Training and a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri start training.

Viktor POV

 

Once waking up Viktor took care to make himself look impeccable. It was part of his life since he was sixteen to always look his best. Of course it’s not like he could go out looking like a mess before his win in the Grand Prix but after it the press wouldn’t leave him alone and Yakov forced all kinds of rules and restrictions on Viktor. He got lessons on how he had to behave in front of the press from Yakov’s now ex-wife Lilia. After finishing his routine he immediately grabbed his phone to order a bed for himself. 

He went down to talk with Hiroko about Yuuri’s new diet and get breakfast for himself. Once he came into the dining room he noticed the woman from yesterday was already here. Looking at her he noticed she probably slept here tonight as she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She stopped him.

“Hey, Viktor, I’m Minako. So… you want to coach our Yuuri. Well you were right yesterday that he needs to get rid of that fat he has right now. But I won’t approve of you yet. Let’s see if you’re as good a coach as you’re a skater. First let’s talk about his training to lose that fat.” 

The two spent the next half an hour discussing their plans for Yuuri’s training. In between Hiroko came in and greeted Viktor. Hiroko was instructed to have Yuuri on a strict diet designed by Minako and Viktor. Viktor noticed Minako was almost as ruthless about training as Yakov though a bit less grumpy. She was also very protective of Yuuri and believed Yuuri could win the Grand Prix. 

Viktor liked to think if he were still able to feel something he would be jealous or touched but alas as he was used to the only thing inside him was the emptiness. So he continued playing his image and disguising his real self. It’s not like anyone noticed or wanted to know his real feelings they all had their own version of him. Even people he never met before already thought they knew what he was like. 

As soon as Yuuri was awake and finished his breakfast they were on their way to the local ice rink. Viktor had to know in which state the rink was and with what he could work. Besides it was a great way to start Yuuri’s training. He brought his bike with him from Russia (it’s not like he used it much there). He was a few times in Japan for competition and heard that it was supposed to have a lot of hills and mountains. He would keep his body in shape while avoiding more work than usual after all it was a vacation for him. No need for him to do the same he had in Russia. Yuuri had no idea to how he had been training either so it was not like he knew he was slacking. 

Due to his bad shape the younger one soon started gasping for air even though they were only halfway to the rink. He held through though. At the rink Viktor secured his bike and went inside.

“Hi! I’m Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s new coach. I would like to see the rink if this is okay?”, he greeted the woman inside. Judging from her reaction she was a fan… he would have to his press personality with her. After getting his okay he made his way to the rink. He brought his skates with them and swiftly put them on while he sat on a bench. Yuuri stood by the rinkside not even trying to put his skates on.

He skated a few compulsory figures before performing his last free skate. Oh he needed to inform Yuuri about his decision with Minako to ban Yuuri from the ice. 

“The little piggy can go on the ice before he has lost his weight.” 

Before Viktor could say anything else Yuuri was already on his way out so he decided to keep skating for a bit before returning to the inn. In the end he skated till it was afternoon he noticed his hunger. He talked with Yuuko as Yuuri called her about his rinktime and then left to see if his bed had arrived. He would need to buy a few blankets and other things for his nest. He didn’t want to tear his nest in St. Petersburg down and ship everything to Hasetsu.

At the inn he was greeted by Yuuri’s sister stating that a big shipment just arrived for him. Mari was smoking a cigarette and had her break right now so he thanked her and went inside to ask for something to eat from Hiroko. The dining room was hosting a few guest and Yuuri’s father. 

“Ah Viktor, come and sit. My wife will bring you something to eat.”

It was the first interaction he had with the man but he could tell it wouldn’t be long before they had to work so he sat down and talked with Toshiya until then. They promised to drink this evening after Viktor had bought everything he needed. Toshiya gave him directions to a store that would sell his stuff.

Viktor took a quick shower after his meal and went out to get the blankets and pillows for his nest. The nest of an alpha may not compare to that of an omega but it gave a sense of comfort and Viktor liked to believe him building a nest was a sign he was still at least alive and maybe interested in mating. Finding a mate was incredibly difficult if you only felt emptiness. It made getting to actually know people harder than it had to be.

Back at the inn he started on building his nest. He was finished rather quickly and spent some time checking messages on his phone. He stopped posting things on his Instagram since his departure from Russia. He’d wanted to avoid gossip and other things. He got a few messages asking about his location. Yakov called three times already.

Well, he could just as well go downstairs. Viktor occupied himself the rest of the day with trying to learn a bit japanese listening to guest and the TV. Once Toshiya was finished with his work they made good on their promise and drank till Viktor excused himself to go sleep.

The next two weeks were spent in a similar fashion. Viktor and Yuuri would go on a jog to the Ice Castle. Viktor spending his morning skating and maybe his afternoon as well while Yuuri was off on his on to do muscle training or working with Minako. As Viktor had a lot of free time he explored Hasetsu as much as possible for him resulting in him drinking till late at night a few times. His japanese got better rather quickly. There was only so much he could discover on his and soon he joined Yuuri for some of his workouts. 

He tried talking to Yuuri but the young man avoided him notoriously. During his exercise Yuuri didn’t run so Viktor tried to make a conversation. He never really got to know Yuuri’s relationship with Minako so he prodded a bit. Besides the young man behaved really shy and it was unlikely for him to be an alpha. He never showed any behaviour that pointed to his secondary gender being an alpha. Minako though had some of the behaviourism of an alpha. Viktor learned to pick up on stuff like to judge his opponent better. While the secondary gender is not always noticeable through scent or behaviour it was still rooted inside everyone. Alphas tended to get possesive or overprotective thus he avoided triggering them once he noticed. There were many reasons he why learned how to pick up on the secondary gender. He still didn’t know Yuuri’s gender and wanted to find it out. It would help him portray the Viktor Yuuri may have envisioned.

“Yuuri, do you like Minako?”

The way Yuuri stumbled and his exasperated expression clearly told Viktor the answer was a no before Yuuri even opened his mouth.

“No!”

“Do you have someone you like then? Any past lovers?”

“No comment…”

Aha… so Yuuri really was shy and definitely not in love with Minako. That may not have cleared up what their relationship was but it was a new clue. The boy looked mortified so Viktor decided to find out if he was just embarrassed by his own past relationships or by the topic in general.

“Let’s talk about me then. My first-”

“No, no, no, no, no!”

So he was embarrassed by the topic… either Yuuri was very inexperienced or even a totally inexperienced person. Many lost their shyness after a certain time. 

At that time Maccachin barked and Viktors attention was drawn to the castle that stood out behind Maccachin.

“What’s that castle over there?” Viktor decided it was time to change something. Yuuri was ready to get back on the ice. Time to post something on Instagram. 

“Oh that’s Hasetsu castle. Inside is a ninja house.”

“Really? Let’s go.”

They were in front of the castle only minutes later and Viktor grabbed Maccachin for a selfie. In the next picture Yuuri was with them.

“Hashtag Hasetsu castle!”

Now it was time to wait.

 

The next day started with Yu-Topia being swarmed by reporters. Viktor went to Ice Castle alone while Yuuri was still on his run. He had two ideas for programs and wanted to work on them before Yuuri joined him. At the Ice Castle there were also reporters waiting to see Viktor or Yuuri. The triplets tried keeping them at bay. Viktor got in relatively easily but gave them a wink before entering. He was used to handling the reporters and they learned to leave him at least some space.

“Morning! I hope the press won’t cause too many problems but please keep them outside.”

Yuuko was behind the counter as usual and actually seemed happy about all the attention. He remembered that Yuuri’s parents had also been rather happy about all the new guests.

He was going through his programs when he was snapped out of it by the voice of little Yuri. 

“Viktor! Glad you see you’re doing well! Now come back to Russia!”

“Hmm, I guess I forgot some promise?” He never really cared about it and it got to be part of his personality so that worked in his favor.

“Yeah right! You promised to choreograph for my senior debut!!”

“But I promised to coach Yuuri~. I can’t just go back to Russia.”

“Forget about that loser! If you want to coach a Yuri, I would be better!”

Yuuri looked terrified seeing him thinking like he would actually have a reason to go back. Here he could at least see something new. 

“I’ve got it! I will choreograph a program for the both of you till tomorrow. You will skate against each other in a week and the one that surprises me the most wins.”

The looks the two gave him couldn’t be any different and still similar. Both were exasperated thinking it would be the same music. 

“It’s a song with two arrangements.”

“You will grant the wish of the winner, won’t you?”

“I love that!” At least that’s what press him would say so he says it.

At time Axel, Lutz und Loop jump in and start organising an event. The triplets are absolutely hyper about it all. 

The three skaters used their time to skate a bit. It would have been a waste to go back to the inn so shortly after getting to the rink.

Viktor had planned to go through what Yuuri already can and where he has problems but that was now not as important. He needed to finish his choreographies. He tried a few elements without giving the two younger skaters an idea of what was to come. They both already knew his choreographies would be difficult. The difficulty was one of the reasons Viktor won for five seasons consecutively. He would arrange the elements in a way that would give both a reason to work while playing their strengths.

The three spent the time in relative silence. The only sound where their skates gliding on the ice. Once Vitkor noticed how hungry he’d become he declared to end their skating session. Yuri snarled while Yuuri simply followed the other two from the ice.

“So where are we going? I don’t want to drag my luggage with me the whole time! You’d better have a room for me, piggy. I’m not letting you have Viktor the whole time for yourself. It’s not like he could really save your career, loser.”

Thus the three went back to the onsen.

Back at the onsen Yuri behaved at least modest in presence of Yuuri’s family. Once in his room (or rather Viktors) he began to make demands though. 

During dinner Mari came in and quickly dubbed Yuri Yurio to avoid confusion. Once she was told that Yurio would stay in the storage room she hurried to clean it and roped Yuuri into helping. Viktor played his usual role with Yurio and relaxed. Some time late in the evening he noticed that while Mari came back down Yuuri was missing. 

“Oh, Yuuri ditched cleaning and ran out. He’s either at Minako's or Ice Castle when he’s in that mood.”

Seeing as Viktor didn’t have anything to do he decided to search for his student. It would be useful to know more about Yuuri. He had found Minako’s bar during one of his earlier explorations. He decided to visit there first. Minako was alone in her bar when he came in. He sit down and talked with Minako for a bit. She knew a lot about Yuuri and was a great resource. He got to know that with her place Mari meant the ballet studio. While he only suspected Yuuri to be very shy it was new for him to hear about his anxiety. Minako described Yuuri as one of her best students but also the most insecure. 

Viktor let the information sink in on his way to Ice Castle. Inside Ice Castle he was first noticed by Maccachin. The dog greeted him happily and he petted him a bit. He was ushered into a room by the Nishigori couple. From inside the room they could watch Yuuri skating easy figures into the ice with a tranquil expression on his face.

Similar to Minako Yuuko and Takeshi started telling him little bits about Yuuri. They reinforced his belief that Yuuri had always been rather secluded. It was something he could relate to. Yuuko mentioned that the ice had always seemed to be something Yuuri loved and they hoped he would get through his slump with Viktors help.

“So a magic spell to turn our little piggy into a prince.”

With that in mind Viktor excused himself to walk back to the onsen with Maccachin. He would need to finish the routines.


	4. Agape and Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's train for Hot Springs On Ice

In the morning the three skaters were up early to get started. Viktor rode his bike to the rink while the other two ran after him. They would need to listen to the music arrangements first.

“Listen to the music and tell me what you think.”

With that he started ‘On Love: Agape’. He chose themes that related to love because it was something he had lost and hoped to find anew. 

“It’s beautiful. It’s sounds like someone that has no real definition of love or a very pure love.” 

The older Yuuri appreciated the music and related to it. It was something he already thought would happen. Yuuri was surrounded by love all the time here in Hasetsu. Yurio on the other hand showed his usual scorn for this kind of music and topic.

“Bah, I hate it. It sounds weak.”

“Well, now listen to the next one.”

From the speakers came now ‘On Love: Eros’. The music had lost the innocent sound from Agape and instead reminded of passion. 

“I want this song!”

“Now now Yurio. I will decide to which song you skate. The two arrangements have the same theme but different interpretations. You are both far more mediocre skaters than you think. In the public eye you’re a little kitten and a piggy.” He made a little pause to observe their reaction.

“This is how I assign the music… Yurio will skate to Agape and Yuuri to Eros!”

The chaos and outrage that followed almost made him laugh.

“You will grant the wish of the winner right? Then I want you to come back to Russia when I win.”

“Ok. And what do you want if you win, Yuuri?”

He observed Yuuri. The boy looked pretty scared but soon enough his expression changed to show his determination. At his next words Viktor swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. Nobody ever wanted something so innocent from him.

“I want to continue eating katsudon with you… That’s why I’ll give it all the eros if’ve got!” He was sure one could think Yuuri only wanted him as his coach similar to Yurio but Viktor knew better. He heard enough from the people Yuuri grew up with to know. This was a rather bold statement for the skater. It included not only him coaching Yuuri and Yuuri winning but also a certain familiarity. It showed that Yuuri had accepted Viktor in his world and wanted him to stay.

Viktor moved to show them both of the routines. First he would skate Yurio’s. He wanted to have time to savour Yuuri’s reaction. Once the music started he began skating. Agape was based on his feelings for Maccachin. He skated to show his devotion to his dog and how it was reciprocated. Even with the speed of the music it came across as soft and unhurried. 

“That’s it. Think you can manage, Yurio?”

“Yeah”

“Now, then would you please time Eros, Yuuri?”

The little brat of course didn’t think he could have problems with the routine.

Once Eros started Viktor used his good looks and sexappeal to his utmost. Unlike Agape Eros was fiery and passionate. The rhythms and instruments reminded of fast dances from spain or other latin countries. Viktor was sure Yuuri could pull it off judging from his dancing at the banquet. It was also a great opportunity to gauge whether Yuuri found him attractive. Nevermind the slight accident that happened with Yuuko. Once the music came to an end he looked at Yuuri expectantly.

“So what did you think, Yuuri?”

“Um… it was very eros!”

“Thank you! Let’s start with you. Come here.”

He watched Yuuri skate to him.

“What kind of jumps can you do? I know you can land the triples but what about the quads.”

“I can land the loop and toe-loop almost every time. The salchow in practice but never in competition.”

“Why do think that is so?”

“Um… because I lack confidence….”

“That’s right. “ He slid closer to Yuuri. With one hand he touched Yuuri’s cheek and pulled his bottom lip down. “My job is to make you more confident. Yuuri~, show me your eros. I know you have it. Maybe it’s a side you yourself don’t know. Would you please show it to me soon?” His upper body was close enough to Yuuri to almost touch and only a little distance kept them from kissing. Yuuri’s blush and expression once again reminded Viktor how inexperienced Yuuri has to be.

The two were interrupted by Yurio demanding Viktor to pay attention to him as well and stop flirting with ‘the katsudon’ as he called Yuuri now.

“Ok. Yuuri you will skate figures and the basics while I go through the jumps with Yurio. I won’t teach you something you can’t do for now.”

With that the three spent the rest of the day drilling jumps, figures and parts of the routines. Once it was evening they went back to the onsen and promptly took a bath to alleviate the pain in their muscles. It was Victor's first day since he arrived in Hasetsu that he had felt a change similar to at the banquet. He hoped Yuuri would prove to resurrect his heart. He would definitely try to pay more attention to the boy and maybe this would help as well. 

When thinking back now he noticed how there was no distinct scent on Yuuri. He had been close enough to smell it. While beta didn’t have a very strong scent it wouldn’t explain why Yuuri had more than one scent on him. Normally only lovers or family members scent each other. He hadn’t noticed Yuuri having a lover or anything of the sort. The only people left were his family but it wasn’t really normal to scent a grown kid. The only reason he could think of why Yuuri was being scented by his family would be that it was cover Yuuri’s own scent or lack of scent. This narrowed Yuuri’s secondary gender down to Omega. He couldn’t be sure unless he smelled Yuuri’s scent or noticed another sign but it was the most reasonable explanation.

He probably should talk to Yuuri about it after the competition. He needed to know if Yuuri had to go into a heat or not. Both Omegas and Alphas were only for a certain amount of time allowed to take suppressants. Since he wasn’t skating this season he would have to stop taking his suppressants and have a rut. It was important that he wasn’t here if that happened especially if Yuuri was an omega. 

He may have shared his rut before but only with the consent of the other person.    
  


The next days were spent with the three going to the rink where either Yuuri or Yurio trained with Viktor while the other one did training in the gym or by Minako in the ballet studio. During his sessions with Yuuri he noticed how easy it was for the other skater to learn the step sequences and other figures. The jumps though continued staying a problem and similar to Yurio he couldn’t channel the feelings in the program. He sent Yurio to the temple once he asked what agape was. Yuuri was another problem… he couldn’t tell him to go to the temple. Yuuri had to discover it by himself. 

Three days before the competition he sent both of the skaters to the waterfall. Originally only Yurio needed to go but he knew the teenager wouldn’t be able to hold himself back and could get sick so Yuuri had to go with him.

He went into town to drink something in the meantime. The next morning he was late to practice and came in while the two younger ones were discussing something. Once they noticed him they quickly parted. During this session Yurio displayed a surprising amount of agape in his routine. He was now ready to change the program and make it his own. But Viktor wouldn’t help him for that. Yuuri on the other hand still missed the backbone of his skate.

Maybe he could give Yuuri at least some hint. He tried being more flirty and closer to Yuuri to entice the skater and give him something to focus on. This evening the younger skaters were even more tired and Viktor used his Instagram as an excuse to ask for a picture while naked in the hot spring. It was an attempt to show Yuuri his body should the other skater find him attractive and was an omega at that it should have some effect. He knew of course that pictures weren’t allowed. He never planned to actually post one.

During dinner Viktor and Yurio ate Yuuri’s favorite katsudon. Yuuri was still on a strict diet and started drooling. When Yuuri shouted he was a little surprised the polite shy japanese actually shouted but what he shouted amused him.

“Katsudon! That’s what eros is to me!”

“Okay. Let’s go with that. It’s certainly unique.” He couldn’t hold his amusement out of his voice. Seeing Yuuri blush and run out of the inn after dinner almost made him feel remorseful. The next day during training he tried to be serious and go with Yuuri’s interpretation of eros. When he noticed how Yuuri lost his feelings he made sure to remind him of katsudon. It was the last day of training with the three of them. Tomorrow was the competition and right now it looked like Yurio would win by default. It’s not like Yurio surprised him but he could skate the program with good technical elements and had found the backbone in his feelings. Yuuri on the other hand had neither managed. While Yuuri had more experience and better step sequences his PCS would fail without his feelings. Well, in the end Viktor would decide and he would rather stay with Yuuri. He could think of something to explain himself if necessary.


	5. Hot Springs on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition and a little talk.

The next morning the two younger skaters were nervous and tense. While Yurio would never admit something like being nervous and thus hid behind his teenage angst, Yuuri was a perfect example for how a person that’s nearing a panic attack would look. They could photograph him and use his expressions as examples in medical papers or for patients. Yuuri didn’t hide anything. He seemed incapable of doing something like hiding his feelings. No one mentioned it though. Yuuri had dark circles under his eyes and while he looked exhausted there also seemed to be a certain determination and satisfaction inside him.

Neither of the three talked a lot. Once they’d eaten their breakfast they made their way to the rink. The rink was full to the brim with the people of Hasetsu and a few from further away. The reporters caught Yurio and Yuuri to get a few statements from the before the contest. Meanwhile Viktor made good on his promise to bring more tourism to Hasetsu. He drunkenly did so when he was touring the bars that one night. Minako made sure he kept his promise. He changed into some form of traditional japanese clothes and praised Hasetsu once the reporters got to him ignoring their question. 

Of course this triggered Yurio to think Viktor once again forgot his promise of fulfilling the winners wish. Apparently Yurio interpreted Viktors behaviour to be unfitting and ridiculing the whole endeavour. Well, whatever he would just play along. 

After the statements he told both skaters to get themselves warmed up and brought them into a room. He leaned against the wall and watched both younger ones. While Yuuri was in his own head and paid no attention to anyone else, Yurio was getting antsy and switched between looking at one of them and staring simply at something in front of him. 

Yuuko came into the room to tell Yurio it was time for him to step onto the ice. He would never understand girls. Yuuko started gushing about Yurio’s costume once he had stripped his jacket off. Viktor followed Yurio to the rink with one last glance at Yuuri. 

Time to see how the two will fare. Yurio was as he suspected unable to keep himself focused on the feeling of Agape but still thanks to his nearly flawless technique he could win this time around. Compared to his other skates it was a huge leap so he mentioned it. Yuuri was still not near the entrance when Viktor looked so he went to him.

Yuuri looked even more shaken than this morning.

“Yuuri, it’s time.” 

He said as soft as he could. He was surprised when Yuuri hugged him and even more when he demanded his attention and a promise. 

“I’m gonna be a super tasty katsudon. Please watch me. Promise.”

Yuuri certainly behaved differently. During the hug he noticed once again that Yuuri had no scent of his own but a mixture of other scents. It seemed Yuuri didn’t even think that this would tell Viktor which secondary gender Yuuri was. Maybe Yuuri wanted him to know… but no that would be too much to assume. For know he should focus on reassuring Yuuri and watching him skate. 

“Of course, Yuuri. After all I love katsudon.”

With that he took Yuuri’s blade covers once the younger made his way onto the ice. He noticed the change in Yuuri before the music even started. When Yuuri threw him the seductive smile he surprised himself with his reaction. He whistled! and it wasn’t even really on purpose it just happened. Yuuri really changed from how he had been during training. He was seductive and confident. His technique still left things open for improvement but overall it was a good performance. He noticed that Yuuri had changed little things that made him seem more androgynous and less distinctively male like Viktor’s version had been. It suited Yuuri. Unlike Yurio Yuuri managed to keep his feelings straight even when he made a mistake. It made the performance better than Yurio’s skate had been. Yuuri definitely won even without Viktor needing to think of an excuse why the japanese won. 

Seeing as he was Yuuri’s coach now he immediately sprang into action. Yakov made sure to always comment on his students mistakes as soon as they stepped off the ice. He couldn’t be rude and gruff like Yakov so he complimented Yuuri before starting on his list of mistakes. 

He stopped when Yuuri fell back onto the ice. 

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… we should announce the winner and give interviews…”, Yuuri answered once he caught himself.

During the interviews Viktor stood next to Yuuri on the podium and held Yuuri close to his side. He tried to reassure the younger one once he noticed how nervous he was. After everything was over and done the two walked back in silence. He wanted Yuuri to have time to gather himself and be happy before they started talking about his training and other things.

  
Yuuri POV

He couldn’t believe it! He really won! Viktor would stay to coach him!

Yuuri was very happy but still could not quite believe he won. The last week was very interesting and he even got to like Yurio. Sure, the younger skater was brash and should wash his mouth with soap, but all in all he was a good kid and a good skater. Yurio showed how much he loved skating. His time with Viktor had been rather limited during this week. They’d seen each other during training and in the onsen but other than that Yuuri either had been to tired or Viktor had to pay attention to Yurio. He still wasn’t sure what he should think of the other man. He knew his idol Viktor but most people adopted a press-personality. He wanted to get to know Viktor as himself but he wasn’t sure how to achieve that or if Viktor wanted that.

Maybe now that they were alone they could talk more. That is if he could overcome his shyness. They were on their way back to the onsen and instead of running they walked slowly side by side with Viktor pushing the bike. He finally came down from his nervousness and his lack of sleep from the night before caught up with him. He went to Minako’s and asked her to help him change the movements to suit his vision. He gave up envisioning katsudon and instead tried focusing on how omega’s were viewed. Most omegas were supposed to be very beautiful and sexy. While he himself thought he looked nothing like it he had hoped changing the movements to be more feminine (most omegas were female) and emphasizing his gender like that would help him. He hoped nobody had picked up on his gender. It wasn’t unusual for younger skaters to try and seem more feminine but Yuuri was way above the usual age for that. He was happy it worked nonetheless. 

He was caught in a yawn when they arrived at the inn and he was ripped out of his thoughts when he smelled katsudon.

“Okaeri, Yuuri. Okaeri, Viktor. Come in and eat. Everybody already told me you won so I went ahead and made katsudon for you.”, his mother welcomed them.

“Tadaima. Arigato, okaa-san.”

He was smiling over his mother’s thoughtfulness. He went to put his bag in his room before he sat down at a table to eat his share. Viktor was already waiting for him. He cast a quick glance at Viktor to get his approval before he heartily dug into his bowl. During his meal he tried to discreetly glance at Viktor to assure himself it was real. 

  
Viktor POV

Viktor of course caught the peaks Yuuri stealed but made no move to acknowledge them. Yuuri would get flustered soon enough once they started talking. He let Yuuri eat his bowl in relative silence but made his move as soon as Yuuri laid his chopsticks down.

“Yuuri, congratulations. Now that you’ve won and I’m going to officially be your coach we need to talk about some things. I’m sure you’re tired after your skate and want to soak in the onsen for a bit. Later let’s go to my room and talk okay?”, he smiled and used a smooth slightly seductive version of his voice. 

As he had predicted Yuuri started blushing but nodded and seemed too tired to react more. They stood up and made their way to the onsen. During the time he stayed here Viktor got used to the procedure before going into the hot spring. He still avoided sharing with someone else though. Only Yuuri and Yurio could come in without him leaving. Thankfully by the time he came back from training most guests had their soak and the onsen was almost empty. This time he and Yuuri were alone but he still decided to wait for his talk until they’re in his room. 

Neither of them hurried to get out of the onsen. After their soak they went to Viktor’s room. Viktor went straight to his bed and sit on it. Yuuri stood by the door unsure where he should place himself. Viktor needed Yuuri relaxed and possibly near him to prevent the boy from fleeing. He gestured to a place next to him on the bed for Yuuri to sit down. 

He watched Yuuri close the door and come sit some distance from him before speaking up.

“So let’s talk Yuuri. First now that you have your weight back and we can finally start training for real we have to make a plan. You already have a short program we can work on but you also need to work on your jumps. I suggest we spend the morning similar to up till now. You go on a daily jog and later we train at the Ice Castle. Depending on how you’re doing we will work on your short or go through jumps and basics. Later in the evening you go to Minako’s to keep your body flexible and go through the routine. Does that sound okay so far?”

Yuuri seemed a little overwhelmed and simply nodded to his question. 

“Great. Next we discussed the payment already. I know you have nowhere near the money to pay me right now so I’ll collect that once you’ve won.“

He paused again to see how Yuuri reacts before hastily continuing to his main topic.

“The last thing is something we should really discuss now. We should get to know each other so we can work together better. I’ll start with something and ask a few things. As you probably know I’m an alpha. You should already know my age and that I have a poodle. I’m currently single and well if you want to know more you can ask me. Seeing as you’re an athlete as well you know that alphas and omegas are on suppressants during the season. I need to get of them and have a rut.”

He watched Yuuri turn red during his monologue and looked out for signs that the other was about to run away. But Yuuri stayed looking at the floor. Now then that’s fine. Let’s see how he will react to my next part.

“Depending on what gender you are and whether your family allows it I will stay here or look for a hotel. I’ve already noticed you’re most likely not an alpha. What I need to know is whether you’re an omega or a beta. Please be honest with me since if you are an omega I need to know a few things more and will have to look for a hotel. So are you an omega, Yuuri?”

The younger one looked like a spooked animal. He started biting his lip again and seemed to look for an escape. His reaction only proved what Viktor already thought but he would wait for Yuuri to say it. The silence stretched between them while Yuuri decided how to answer. 

With a sigh Yuuri relented.

“Yes, I’m an omega.”

The boy was still beet red but seemed to have concluded that it was necessary for them to talk.

“Ok. So I will look for a hotel. Do you need to have a heat, Yuuri? If yes I would propose to try and have my rut at the same time to reduce the time we will have to skip practice. Seeing as we’re already a bit behind and need to train a lot it makes the most sense.”

At the mention of his heat Yuuri started sputtering. A heat was similar to a rut rather private but since Yuuri was very shy it was embarrassing for him. 

“Yes… I need to have my heat… I don’t know when yet but I have an appointment with a doctor next week.”, Yuuri softly said curling into himself.

“Then we’ll talk about the timing when your appointment is. There are few other things we’ll have to work out but I think they can wait until tomorrow. You seem quite tired so go to sleep and rest. We’ll take tomorrow off so we can talk if there’s something you would like to know.”

Once he concluded his speech and gave Yuuri the chance to go the younger one almost bolted out of the room.


	6. Phichit Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit to the rescue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. I had quite a lot to do and writer's blockades love me :(
> 
> To lay any gossip or worries to rest: I will not abandon my stories even if it takes me some time to update. (i personally get a bit annoyed everytime I notice a story has been abandoned. Mostly because I will never know how it was supossed to continue)  
> Anyway here's the new chapter.

Viktor POV

It seems he and Yuuri will need to talk some more but before that he has to get Yuuri to trust him more and open up to him. He still had no idea how to approach the omega. Considering everything they will have to be careful in the week before their respective heat and rut. An alpha is designed to get more aggressive and send out stronger pheromones to attract an omega for his rut. An omega on the other hand is naturally rather perceptive to alpha pheromones but even more so when preparing for a heat. The scent of the omega will not be covered in the week before his heat making it difficult for both of them to not fall prey to their instincts.

No matter if they plan to spend it together or separate they will need to talk about it in case something happens. Viktor is not keen on spending his rut alone but he also has no idea where he could find someone to spend it with him in Japan. 

For now he will wait and see how everything plays out. Yuuri may be able to avoid talking about it until his appointment with the doctor but after that there will be no other choice.

Seeing as there is nothing he can do at the moment he spends some time with his dog. Maccachin was a bit neglected by him the last few weeks. The dog was happy playing with Viktor for half an hour before deciding he had enough and venturing out of the room. 

Maccachin had taken a liking to Yuuri and spend some nights with the omega instead of his alpha. After Macca disappeared Viktor got himself ready for bed and checked his phone one last time.

 

Yuuri POV

Once Viktor gave him the okay he fled from the room with his face burning. He can’t believe Viktor asked him that and he answered! Viktor now knows he’s an omega!! He slammed the door to his room closed and hid himself under the blankets on his bed. He was only panicking but it could soon change into an anxiety attack. Talking about or rather thinking about panicking… Viktor wanted to have a rut?? and at the same time as Yuuri would have his heat?? He could barely stand having Viktor here right now knowing there was an alpha, a potential mate. But knowing Viktor would have a rut while in close proximity of Yuuri? That was like asking Yuuri to have constant anxiety and panic besides his instincts would go wild. Not like he could tell Viktor that he considered him a potential mate. 

It would change his pre-heat into something like his personal hell. With his senses in overdrive and his body longing for a mate he would be even more aware of Viktor even without the others rut. If he was really unlucky his body could go into heat early or manipulate Viktor into spending his heat with him. But them spending a heat and rut simultaneously together with both of them out of control could lead to bonding. 

He wanted to bond with Viktor of course but only when both of them consented and were okay with it. Though the idea of getting Viktor to spend his heat with him did sound kind of interesting… he would never gather the courage to ask but he could dream. Would it count as manipulating if he dropped hints or somehow convinced Viktor to do it without saying something outright? 

Surely Viktor knew enough omegas to not be too influenced by his scent and he wasn’t that attractive anyways. No, there was no way Viktor would spend their time together. He had to agree though that Viktor was right to propose scheduling them at the same time so they would miss less practice.

Still his mind couldn’t stop producing several different ways it could play out. After this he knew facing Viktor would be hard tomorrow. Maybe he should contact Phichit and talk to him? As much as he sometimes hated his best friend the other was always open to listen to him and give advice. He didn’t talk to Phichit since he departed from Detroit…

 

Morning

After what felt like five hours of sleep Yuuri woke up at ten am. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table along with his phone. He decided sending Phichit a message first thing in the morning to ask when he had time that day was the best course of action. He should be able to avoid Viktor at least for some time. Hopefully Phichit contacted him before he needed to face his coach. Right! Viktor was now officially his coach for the season! He couldn’t even be happy about it after Viktor talked with him yesterday. His mind had been to focused on the other part of their conversation. Viktor Nikiforov, living legend of figure skating and gorgeous alpha was his coach! He noticed his face forming into a grin and happily got ready for the day. He had a bathroom adjoined to his room for his heat so there was no need for him to wander the house hoping Viktor did not cross his way. He stood up from his bed and went to take a short shower and reapplying his scent blockers before he brushed his teeth. Looking in the mirror he noticed how obvious the bags under his eyes were. He should really go to bed early today. 

Once he finished getting presentable he made his way down into the common room to get some breakfast. By the time he entered a few guest had already sat down. He curtly greeted them while looking for his mother. 

He found her in the kitchen preparing some ingredients she would need later. 

“Ohaiyou, okaa-san.”

“Ah. Ohaiyou, Yuuri. Grab yourself something to eat. Viktor is already up since a few hours and ate before going out for a bit. I think he said he would be back for lunch”, Yuuri’s mother said turning to him.

“Arigatou, okaa-san.”

He gave her a smile while assembling his breakfast. He quickly finished his breakfast that Minako and Viktor designed for his diet and vanished back into his room.

He checked his phone but Phichit hadn’t answered yet so he opened his browser to watch a few videos. He didn’t dare watch Videos of Viktor skating in case the man decided to look for him. He instead settled for just clicking through his recommendations of casual videos. 

He watched through at least three dogvideos and a few others before he got a notification.

Phichit had answered. 

 

_ Yuuri!!!! You’re still alive O.O  _ __  
_ Please don’t forget to contact me for that long again…. _ __  
_ I missed you (still do) _ _  
_ __ About Viktor: Call me now! And spill everything

 

Shortly after the message arrived his phone started vibrating from a videochat with Phichit.

He quickly answered and saw the face of his best friend again. He instantly started smiling. He noticed that Phichit was at a rink and that somewhere behind him a person that looked like Celestino sat on a bench.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t contact you sooner.”

“Hey,Yuuri! So… How is it having your idol in your home coaching you? Is he an asshole? What did he do?”

He missed Phichit. The younger one always knew what to say to cheer him up.

“Well… the coaching is ok but having him around all the time is a bit straining. I’m sure you understand. And the thing is… we kinda talked yesterday and… heaskedaboutmysecondgenderandmyheat”

He couldn’t say the last part without blushing and getting nervous.

“Wait… what? I couldn’t quite catch the last part. I thought I heard something like Viktor asked about you being an omega and your heat????? If he does anything you don’t want to or forces you to something I will make him regret it.”

“Um… yes he asked about that… please don’t plan to get rid of him yet. He actually explained that he needed to have a rut and wanted to time it so I lose less time for training if I needed to have a heat. Of course he also mentioned getting a hotel room. The problem is he gave me today off in case I wanted to ask him any questions and I’m sure he will want to talk some later but I can’t even look at him right now. What do I do, Phichit?”

He watched Phichit fall quiet for some time and just observing Yuuri. After a short while he seemed to have decided what to say.

“Okay…. My offer to exact revenge on him keeps standing just saying especially if something should happen regarding your heat or his rut.

As to talking to him… well, I would advise to talk to him especially if you have questions since he gave you a day off. Maybe you can try to get to know him better? You can’t run from him forever living in the same house and all. For now how about you try to think of any questions you have and calm down or distract yourself till he comes to you? How did you manage to talk yesterday?”

“Well… he kind of surprised me? He told me after my win that we would need to talk now that he was to officially coach me… I just thought it would be about my training or something… We did talk about that at the beginning so I was right but then he started to just talk about himself and getting to know each other and how he was an alpha and needed to have a rut and I don’t know I was overwhelmed and wasn’t sure how to react so I just sat there listening and answering because I couldn’t just walk away or not answer….”

Yuuri got progressively faster while talking and was almost wheezing once he finished still sporting a distressed look.

“Wow, not quite what I expected but pretty much you. He did quite good cornering you like that if he wanted you to talk. Maybe not the best way but seeing as you talked and it certainly was necessary… Maybe he will do the same again?”

“Phichit! Not helpful! I don’t want to be like that everytime we talk. Isn’t there some other way?”, he asked with a pleading look.

“In all seriousness unless you yourself want to talk and approach him and stick through: no there won’t be an other way. Maybe if you get to know him you will feel less intimidated and can at least talk normally to him.”

He hated it when Phichit was right. There was no other way but he couldn’t just start acting like Viktor wasn’t his idol.

“Thank you, Phichit.”, Yuuri smiled at his friend, “Now get back to practice before CiaoCiao takes your phone away.”

Phichit smiled at him before saying goodbye.

Yuuri just fell back in his bed and curled in. His talk with Phichit didn’t really help. Maybe staying in his room would work. After all he kind of taught Viktor that he couldn’t just come in his room and Viktor never did. Yes, staying in his room sounded like a good plan. Sleeping a bit more wasn’t so bad either. Slowly Yuuri drifted back into sleep.

 

Viktor POV

Viktor spend his day wandering through Hasetsu. He needed to look for a hotel after all and shopping was a good way to keep him busy. On his way he noticed something that looked like a clinic and decided to give it a chance regarding information about hotels. While it was indeed a clinic they had no real information besides the fact that in Hasetsu there was none and he would have to look in Fukuoka or somewhere else. Shopping in Hasetsu was also rather limited thus he ended up going back with no purchases. 

It was the first time in years where he wasn’t training, hanging out with friends or other people, playing with Maccachin, heeding to the calls of some sponsors or something similar. He wandered along the beach letting the air brush across his skin and just looking at the scenery. 

When was the last time he really had fun or went somewhere just to look and enjoy himself? When was he last at a beach with friends?

Being here with Yuuri gave him some of his freedom back. He still needed to do certain things but now he could decide for himself when to take a break. He didn’t come home nearly as fatigued as before. Living with Yuuri’s family also took a lot of tasks like thinking about what he would eat, whether he had to clean again and who would care for Maccachin from him.

Once he got hungry he went back to the inn for his lunch. He didn’t think of anything he needed to talk about with Yuuri so he decided to use the rest of his day reading. Going out again wasn’t an option in case Yuuri wanted to talk. Well he would find some way to pass time.


End file.
